The Adventures of Tialys Vespian
by archangelxzion
Summary: this is the story of a cyborg that is sent to find top secret information. he finds the information stolen and must go through training and other missions to retrieve the information and eliminate his opponent. mild language


  


PART 1:Tialys Vespian

Hello there. My name is Tialys Vespian, code name ÒCyber Z Ó. My code name is Cyber Z because I was a project. I am a cyborg created by scientists working for Cysquad X. I am a cybernetic cyborg but I donÕt fire Internet web sites at people. I fire electricity. Green electricity, that is. As you may know, I work for a group called the Cysquad X. IÕm not the leader or anything; IÕm just the highest-ranking agent in the industry followed by Cziller Zion. I have faced many dangers in my life. This is about the time when I was ranked as a special agent. I was given a very hard task. I was to recover stolen footage from the ITA (International Terrorism Association). They have been known as some of the most intelligent masterminds in the world, so I knew it wasnÕt going to be very easy. Anyway, I sneaked onto the buildingÕs rooftop. It was a pitch-black night. I went slowly down through the interrogation room on a rope. There were many lasers that, with the slightest touch, would set off the security alarm. So as I told you before, this wasnÕt going to be very easy. What I needed to happen was for someone, anyone, to walk into the room I am in now. Once he came in the security systems would automatically shut off. Then with my tranquilizer, I would sedate him so I could get outside the room. Suddenly, a man walked through the door. Every piece of security equipment turned off. TSSS! I shot a sedative in the manÕs neck, slowly knocking him out. I disconnected the rope from my suit and jumped down. I pulled out my silenced NV-20, a semi-automatic constructed by my agency. I quietly closed the door behind me as I slipped into the hallway. As I told you before, it was nighttime so only security and a few authorized men were there. Two men were guarding the door to the main frame computer. I put my gun in my shirt pocket. I was walking toward the two men when one of the men asked ÒWho are you and what do you want?Ó ÒNothing.Ó I said as I pulled out my weapon and shot the two men. I quickly walked into the room. I started downloading the stolen information when I heard a whispering voice, ÒSend backup. Send backup!Ó ÒGo to hell, asshole.Ó I said as I knocked the guard unconscious with the butt of my gun. ÒBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP.Ó It was the alarm. ÒDamn!Ó I said. TAPTAPTAPTAPTAPTAPTAPTAP. I heard the footsteps of the fleet of guards coming toward me. I ran as fast as I could to the lobby with many pillars in it. Then I heard voice shouting. ÒFREEZEÓ. Suddenly, entire clips of bullets rang in the air as I ran behind one of the pillars. I turned one of the corners. Powpowpow. Three bullets to the guardÕs chest. I ran across the lobby, firing bullet after bullet. I think I got about three guards in that running fire. Then, from behind me I heard shotgun shots. I turned around and bam. The shot braised my arm. Powpowpowpowpowpowwpow. I blew that guy to kingdom come. Three guys left. A man jumped out from behind a pillar like an idiot, only to be shot. The strange thing about it was I didnÕt shoot him. Who shot him? Then I heard, ÒDamn, Tialys! How did this happen?Ó It was Cziller. ÒI tried to get the information when some guard sounded the alarmÓ I replied. ÒOkay. To make your job easier, why donÕt you throw your mine.Ó Cziller said. I forgot about my remote mine. I threw my remote mine near the two men. ÒHuh? WhatÕs this?Ó they said. I flipped the arming switch. Then I said, ÒHey, whatÕs red, orange, extremely dangerous, and shouldnÕt be toyed with?Ó The guard replied, ÒI donÕtÉÓ BOOOOOMMM! ÒNow you do.Ó I blew those two to god knows where. Ò Thanks for the idea, Cziller.Ó I said. ÒHey, what are friends made for?Ó He replied. Then, the two of us headed back to the main frame. I went to download the footage when the screen flashed, ÒDATA STOLEN. SELF-DESTRUCT T-10 SECONDS AND COUNTING.Ó ÒUh, Cziller?Ó I said. ÒWhat?Ó he asked. ÒRUNNNNN!Ó I yelled. We ran down the hall when BOOOSSSSSHH! A river of fire started flowing toward us down the hall as if it were chasing us. We jumped through the window. ÒBOOOOOOMMMMM!Ó The whole building blew to smithereens. ÒGreat. Just great. How the hell are we going to get the data NOW?Ó Cziller asked. ÒI donÕt know, but whoever took it must of known we weÕre coming tonight. But who could it beÓ

PART 2

The next day, we took a ride to the In-n-Out. After we ate, we rode back to our base. Jake, our prototype designer, was in his lab constructing something to help us or explode in our faces. Right now he was making a watch and my very own RZ-300. The RZ has the largest magazine. 300 bullets to a magazine. The RZ Õs real surpriser is that it is a semi automatic. Surprising, huh? The watch is also known as the rare X-treme. With lock-on homing missiles, a tracking system with tracking devices, a mini CD player for excitement, a picture phone, and a GPS navigational system so I know where IÕm going. ÒHowÕs things cominÕ along, Jake?Ó Cziller asked. Ò Okay, but it would be a bit easier if you got out of the way. YouÕre blocking my light.Ó Jake replied. ÒOh. Sorry.Ó ÒSo, I heard about last night. I wish that whatever imbusile took the footage was hoping to get his ass kicked.Ó Jake said. ÒWell, all we can do now is recover the footage, kill the dip-stick who took it, and run.Ó Cziller replied. ÒOh, guys. You know, that footage.Ó Jake said. Ò If anybody was to discover our secret about our machine, then our organization would be in grave dangerÓ

ÒI knowÓ I answered. ÒUh, Jake.Ó ÒYeah Tialys?Ó ÒCould I see my suit?Ó

ÒLet me give you instructions about this suit. First of all, donÕt fool around with it. If you press the little red button on the ankle it will transform into a hoverbike. Luckily, itÕs got a built-in money-making machine, food machine, GPS navigational system, two storage bins near the rear, and a radio station with the base station, 520 am, so we can tell you your missions. If you still want the suit on after turning it into the hoverbike, just get the green glove in the trunk and press the button on the palm.

When you have the suit on, there will be a button on your right wrist. Pressing the button on your wrist will transform an electro-magnetic cannon over your arm.

The helmet system controls are on your left arm. Simply say your name and I.D. number, and you can voice-actively control your helmet. Your helmet has the latest advances. I.D. and I.R scanner, visor to protect your eyes, X-ray vision, control over your bike, and all those other fun toys.

Your X-treme watch is built in your left wrist.

On the right leg is a compartment. Inside is a steel bar with a pole that has an opening on top. Slide the card through the slot that says to and it will turn into a laptop with other assessments for it, like CDs and such. A compartment on your left leg has a cell phone with a charger, and rechargeable batteries. It also has a built-in fingerprint scanner, two 50,000 volt electrodes that pop out of the bottom when you press 8, 1, send, and when you flip up the top half of the cellphone, you will find a remote. Simply slide your finger on the fingerboard to drive your hoverbike if youÕre not in it. When you get out of your vehicle, press 1, 8, 2, #. That will turn on the security system so no one will get into your bikeÕs compartments if you have some important things in there. It also insures no one will be able to drive it unless they are Superman.

ThatÕs pretty much it.Ó ÒCan I try it on?Ó I asked. ÒSureÓ he said.

Part 3

TRAINING SECTION 1. DESTROY TARGETS IN THIRTY SECONDS

This is it. Time for training to perfect my skills. Beep, beep, beep GO!. Suddenly I heard a familiar voice in my ear. It was Jake. He must have planted an earpiece in my helmet. Ò Hi there buddy boy.Ó Jake said. ÒBefore I go on, press the button on the left side of your helmet. That will bring out a headset so you can respond to me.Ó I took my hand and felt around my helmet, looking for the button. Then I found it. I pressed on it. Slowly yet thoroughly the head set came out. Ò Can you hear me?Ó I asked. Ò Loud and clear.Ó Jake replied. ÒOkay. LetÕs seeÉÉah ha! I know. Warp factor 5 to combat sector 2232799016.Ó He said. ÒWhat?Ó I thought to myself. ÒHold on Tialys. YouÕre in for a real treat.Ó He said. Then, out of no where, WWWSSSHHHWWWOO!! I was flying upwards at an unbelievable speed. I was unable to move. I was being held back by straps of air pressure. Then, I thought, they might have constructed teleportation machines everywhere in the facility. I did see some weird mechanical structures in the training zone. The skin on my face was being blown into my eye sockets. Suddenly, I had a very sudden stop. I found myself in a chamber IÕve never been in before. The darkness made it look vast like it stretched for 100 miles. Then I turned 90û to my left. I saw a long hall. I started walking. I walked and walked until I broke into a run. Finally, after running for a while, I saw a door. I opened it to find another dark room. Then, like a bolt of thunder, the lights went on. I saw a woman tied to bed. Quickly, I ran over to untie her. ÒWWWAAAAAAAAAAA!Ó Ninjas were popping out from everywhere. I reached for my gun to find that it was gone! At that moment, a ninja jumped at me in mid-air. BAM! I caught his leg and threw him. He flew into wall and slumped down to the floor. Another ninja came out. He tried punching, kicking, everything. I dodged every shot. Wham, wham, wham. I got him 3 times. I did a combo, which eventually broke his neck. The other ninjas ran away. ÒNice work.Ó Jake replied. Then, my surroundings disappeared. I had passed the test. But suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my neck. My surroundings blurred. I felt around my neck, and sure enough I found a dart. Some commotion started everywhere. I was drifting to sleep.

PART 4

PARTY FAVORS

I awoke, startled and afraid. I heard Jake say, ÒRelax. The fun has just begun.Ó A man walked in. He was a dirty figure with the clothes of a hobo. Along came another man, with gigantic muscles and a 14-gauge shotgun in his left hand. I was going to scream when I heard a raspy voice say, ÒYouÕre hopeless, Tialys. Do you hear me? HOPELESS!!! Hahahaha!Ó The old man was carrying a cane with a diamond handle. I was hoping a knife would pop out of my wrist. Suddenly, I remembered the cannon. If I was to activate it, it would break the rope and I could kick some hobo butt. I whispered softly, ÒActivate electro-magnetic cannon.Ó Quickly, I felt a hard carapace develop over my right arm. The rope started to cut into my skin, but not for long. The old man stopped laughing as he stared down the barrel of my monstrous cannon. ÒTry this for size, whacko!Ó I said. As I did so, I felt a surge of energy rushed through my body from my toes to the end of my fingertips. I was woozy from the sudden charge, but I got on track and aimed my cannon precisely at the old man. An energy ball of green electricity formed at the end of the cannon. I clenched my right hand into a fist and the blazing ball flew towards the man. When he received the hit, he remained motionless. Then, he started to levitate, where he started to ÒcrackÓ. His skin began to look like the sun peering through planks of wood. He screamed and exploded like a broken mirror. He had disintegrated. I fired another shot at his trusted henchman. The same affects happened to him as did the old man. Then, the shotgun discharged facing me. I moved and it felt like I was moving the same speed, until I noticed the bullets. They were going a little faster than a minor league pitched ball. The suit must have greatly enhanced my speed or I can move really, really fast. One of the bullets braised me, so I called to Jake. ÒJake!! Can you hear me?Ó ÒOf course, doofus. Nice moves back there. HowÕd you learn to move so fast. You looked like a blur from my perspective.Ó He responded. ÒIt doesnÕt matter right now,Ó I replied. ÒRight now I need medical attention. A bullet hit me.Ó ÒOK. IÕll send personnel.Ó Jake said. Slowly but swiftly, I fainted as I watched blood flow from my wound.

Chapter 5

THE PATHWAY 

Out of nowhere, I was aroused by Cziller. ÒYou okay man? You looked like you were in bad shape back in the hospital room.Ó He said. ÒYeah,Ó I said. ÒWhat now?Ó A screen appeared in front of me. It was Jake. ÒHello guys. I hope you feel better Tialys. Anyhow, weÕve got some work to do. WeÕve just discovered a portal between different worlds. Apparently, the psycho who stole the footage lives on a world called CitŒgazze. HeÕs using a powerful device called the knife of Kunyaksa. With it, he can open portals to other worlds freely. We have invented a device that, when implanted, will allow you to see the portals in a better view. This is important because each portal is as thin as air. Also, you can cut through worlds yourself by focusing your cyberkinetic power to your fingertips. Then, slightly move your hands as if you were cutting the air. Once you go to CitŒgazze, beware of the wraiths. I will give youÕre a cronoplasmatic ray blaster. Use your IR scanner to identify the wraiths. One shot from the gun will kill them. Cziller, IÕve made you a suit similar to TialysÕ except for the cyberkinetic crap. You have the same stuff using an ember-like substance instead of cyberkinesis. Just, try not to get killed, okay? See ya!Ó With that, the screen disappeared.

Chapter 6 

DOWN THE TWISTED TRAIL


End file.
